A Terrible Secret
by The Spooky Mulder
Summary: COMPLETE Kim has been having a recurring nightmare, and somehow it involves her as a baby. Why won't her parents show her her baby pictures? Why do they only have pictures starting at age 1 12? Hmm... COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters seen on Kim Possible. Now, if they're in the story and not on the show, well you know. Then they are mine. Anyway…R&R please!**

**PS- This first paragraph is a dream!**

_She was walking through the woods, searching for someone. She wasn't sure who she was looking for, but she had to find them. She heard leaves crunching behind her. She knew she could fight them, but all she did was quicken her pace. The footsteps quickened also, to match her. Her breathing became heavier as she ran through the trees. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. Curious, she turned around. Directly behind her there was a photograph on the ground. She picked it up. "It's me…" she said aloud. "It's a baby picture of me."_

Kim Possible sat up in bed, sweating. She had the nightmare again. She had started having that dream ever since the Moodulator incident. Sighing, Kim glanced at the alarm clock. 5:45. "Well, at least it's a decent hour," she muttered.

As she trudged down the stairs, her mom said, 'Good morning, Kimmie."

Kim moaned tiredly.

"You're up early for a Saturday," her dad said from behind his newspaper.

Kim groaned. She had forgotten it was Saturday. She stared at her parents for a second, then turned back to her room.

"On second thought…"

Kim turned back to her parents. "Mom? Can I see my baby pictures?" she asked.

Mrs. Dr. Possible only grimaced slightly, but Kim noticed it.

_I wonder if she's figured it out, _Mrs. Dr. Possible thought.

"Why, honey?" she asked. Kim shrugged. "I just want to see them," she said.

Her parents glanced at each other worriedly. They were both thinking the same thing – "What if she finds out we don't have any?"

For the earliest pictures that they had of Kim was when she was one and a half.

"They're buried in the attic," Mr. Dr. Possible said. "You know I don't have time to dig for them."

Kim shrugged once again and left the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible exchanged relieved glances. They couldn't tell Kim the truth…it would devastate her.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Can you guess the secret? What aren't Kim's parents telling her? Hmm…Maybe you'll find out next chapter! (if anyone wants a next chapter) insert evil laugh here**


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Okay, I would like to point something out. Yes, I know that in A Sitch in Time, it shows Kim in preschool, which you usually go to at age four, or maybe three? In my story, the earliest pictures are one and a half, so…And, I am aware that Kim looks very much like her parents, but for the sake of the story? Please? Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

**PS- I'm sure there's something in this story that you weren't expecting, and it will come up this chapter or next!**

**PSS- Just FYI, Kim and Ron will NOT be 'getting together' in this story. I am a firm believer that they will only and always be 'just friends'. **

Kim put on her normal Saturday outfit and headed out to Ron's. She knew he would want to hang out at Bueno Nacho, and today she didn't care. She was unusually tired of her family, and didn't care where she went.

She rang the doorbell, and Ron's mother answered. "Oh, hello Kim!" she said pleasantly. "Hello, Mrs. Stoppable. Is Ron here?"

"Oh, you just missed him!" Mrs. Stoppable said, putting her hand over her mouth.

Kim frowned. Ron usually waited for her. "Do you know where he went?" she asked.

Mrs. Stoppable nodded. "He went to your house, actually. He said something about wanting to wake you up and surprise you," she said.

The thought of what Ron might 'surprise' her with was frightening, but Kim usually liked surprises. _Unless it's in the form of Shego stopping by, or Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas, _she thought.

Kim smiled. "Thanks," she said, waving to Mrs. Stoppable and walking home.

Ron was waiting for Kim on her front doorstep. He had arrived with his surprise, only to be told by Mr. Dr. Possible that Kim wasn't home. He only had to wait for five minutes. Kim showed up, looking slightly amused by something.

"What?" Ron asked, forgetting that he was wearing a bunny suit, and holding a giant orange carrot. "Oh. I volunteered us at the daycare."

Kim raised her eyebrows. "You? Ron, you are so not the type," she said, her day suddenly getting better. "But, I am grateful for the distraction."

Ron shrugged. "No prob', KP," he said. "We just need a ride."

Kim grinned.

Sadie the Car was glad to give Kim and Ron a ride to the daycare.

"Thanks, Sadie!" Kim said, waving goodbye to the car.

Sadie's only acknowledgement was two honks of her horn.

Ron and Kim entered the building. There was nothing unusual about the daycare. It had about twelve little kids and two adults, who were about twenty-five. The children all flocked to Ron as soon as they saw the bunny-clad boy.  
"Bunny!" they screamed. Kim giggled as they all leapt at Ron and knocked him to the floor.

As the kids took turns sitting on Ron's lap and asking questions like, "Why do you have such a fluffy tail?" one of the chaperones approached Kim.

"Hi," she said, shaking Kim's hand. "I'm Tammi. I'm so glad you two came. These kids were getting violent about the bunny."

Kim smiled. "Glad we could help," she replied. Tammi returned the smile. "Could you stay here for ten minutes while Jack and I go check the machine?"

Kim wondered what machine Tammi meant, but she agreed to watch the kids.

Tammi and Jack had been gone five minutes. Ron and Kim were having the kids finger-paint when they heard breaking glass and a scream from Tammi. Kim glanced at Ron, who looked ready to leap into action, despite the bunny costume.

Kim ran in the direction Jack and Tammi had gone, and saw a huge skylight that had been shattered from the outside. A rope was dangling out of it, and Drakken was hanging on the rope. Shego was holding a square metallic box, while simultaneously trying to fight Jack off and run back to Drakken.

"Hurry, Shego!" Drakken yelled.

Shego ground her teeth, but didn't reply. She knew that if she did, Drakken would probably fall off of the rope in shock of what came out of her mouth.

"Did you get a hankering for toast?" Kim asked, advancing on Shego and getting into her fighting stance. The box did indeed look like a medium sized toaster.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken said angrily. Shego, who usually dropped everything to fight Kim, just ran for the rope. She didn't even spare a glance over her shoulder.

Shego jumped up and grabbed the rope as Drakken took the helicopter up and away from the building.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I had other stories to write, and I just didn't have much inspiration for this one. Of course, the new episode that came on Friday gave me quite a bit. This chapter will hopefully be WAY longer than the others. Thanks for reading!**

"Man," Ron said. "I can't believe they got away."

Kim banged her head on the Bueno Nacho table. "I know," she moaned. "I'm just so used to Shego dropping everything to fight me. It was weird. She just turned and ran."

Ron shrugged and took a huge bite of his naco.

The Kimmunicator went off. Ron jumped in his seat, buy Kim was unfazed by its sudden ringing.

"Go, Wade."

"Hey Kim. I have a mission for you," Wade said, typing vigorously on his keyboard.

"Sure. I could use something to do," Kim replied, glancing at Ron, who was covered in melted cheese.

Kim and Ron proceeded to go on their mission, and successfully foil the evildoer's attempt.

Smiling to herself after yet another win, Kim headed home. She had had the helicopter pilot drop her off at Ron's so she could walk the rest of the way, and have some time alone.

It was late, and Kim knew her parents would be asleep. She turned her Kimmunicator off and walked up to her front porch. When she was younger she used to be afraid of walking alone at night, but ever since she started to fight crime on a daily basis she knew she could take care of herself.

She stepped forward to let herself in when she stepped on something.

"Huh?" Kim looked down and saw the corner of a piece of paper sticking out from under her foot.

She leaned down and picked it up.

It was a picture of a small baby with a shiny patch of black hair. A woman was holding the baby and smiling at the camera. For some reason, the woman looked extremely familiar to Kim.

She flipped the picture over. On the back it said: Baby Kimmie; 8 months old.

Across the street, a woman with matching black hair, who was wearing a trench coat pulled up to her chin and a hat pulled down low, silently turned and walked away.

Kim was elated. Her parents' had finally given in! She ran inside and up to her parents' bedroom. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, so fast that her mom and dad barely had time to wake up and acknowledge her presence. "Kim? Thank us for what?" her mom asked groggily.

"For this baby picture!" Kim happily waved the picture in front of her mother's face.

Mrs. Dr. Possible visibly paled. "Kim-where did you get that?" she asked sternly.  
Mr. Dr. Possible, who had still been struggling with sleep, was suddenly very awake.

Kim was taken aback. "I-I found it on the porch when I got back from the mission."

"Kimmie, can I see that?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked, not waiting for an answer and taking the picture out of Kim's hand.

He examined it for a while, and then handed it back He gave a meaningful glance to his wife, then said, "Yeah. We left that there for you, Kimmie Cub. I just wanted to give you a surprise."

Kim's smile returned and she left the room. She was about to head upstairs to change, but she heard her dad and mom start to talk. Of course, Kim knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but for some reason she just didn't care.

"What was on the picture, honey?" her mom asked.

"It was indeed one of Kim's baby pictures. How she got it, I can only guess-"

"Do you think her-her biological parents left it?" Kim's mom asked.

"Well, I don't see who else could have, but aren't they still in prison?" her dad said.

Kim felt her heart stop. _Biological parents?_

"Next she'll wonder why her hair is black in the picture. It's a good thing we know a lot of good scientists who can alter hair color-"

At this point in the conversation, Kim felt as if she was about to pass out. She stumbled up the stairs to her attic bedroom and lie on her bed.

Her thoughts were swimming so quickly she felt as if she would drown.

_So they're not my real parents?_

_They had my hair color genetically altered by fellow scientists?_

_My _real _parents are in jail?_

_I wonder if I put them there. _

Kim sat up. That was a thought; if she did in fact put them there, then she had access to their police files and all evidence connected to them…_including their DNA. _

Kim beeped Wade. "Hey Kim, what's up?" the ten-year-old genius asked, not bothering to question the late hour. "You don't look so good," he added, noticing her running mascara and the sad look in her eye.  
"Don't worry about me. I need you to do something," Kim said, holding up three separate hairs.

While Kim was waiting for the results, she picked up the phone to call Ron. Any time anything was wrong, she always knew he would help. She had dialed half of his number when someone knocked on her window.

Setting the phone down, Kim turned and walked toward the said window.

No one was there. Shrugging, she turned around to call Ron again, but she noticed something taped on the window.

Walking forward, Kim opened the window and took the paper off.

"What is this…" she muttered.

It was another picture.

This one was of Kim as a baby, sitting in a stroller. On her left was the same woman from the first picture, but she wasn't facing the camera. She was looking to the right, where a man stood. He was looking at her, and Kim could tell they were in love. Their smiles were so big it looked like it hurt. Their faces were half shaded by a large oak tree, so all Kim could tell was that the man also had black hair.

"That must be my father…"

She flipped it over, but all it said was "Best Day Ever". The writing, unlike the first one, was sloppy and small. Kim could tell a guy wrote it.

The Kimmunicator went off. "Go, Wade. Did you find anything?"

Wade looked grim. "Well, I did find out that your parents aren't really your parents," he said, feeling terribly bad for having to tell Kim. It was one thing to hear the conversation she did, but it was another to have a genius tell you that your DNA was completely different.

Kim sunk down on her bed. "So it's really true," she said quietly.

Wade let her have a moments' silence, then said, "There's another thing. You know I have a security camera in the front of your house."

Kim nodded.

"Well, I accessed the film for a few minutes before you got home and found the first picture."

Kim raised her eyebrows. "And…"

Wade replayed the film for her.

The woman in the trench coat was across the street. She looked in either direction, the crossed the street to Kim's house. She pulled something out of her pocket, gazed at it for a second, then kissed it and placed it on Kim's porch.

Wade stopped the tape.

"I haven't enhanced the video yet, but there is one thing…" he said.

Kim stared at him. "Well, what is it?" she said, very irritated.

**A/N: Well, this one is longer than the others! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but this way you get the story sooner. Most of you won't guess what I have plotted in my twisted mind. To all of you who reviewed, two things:**

**None of your guesses are right (so far)**

**Thank you for taking the time to review! It seriously makes my day.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**The Spooky Mulder**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 4. This is a very important part of the story, if you know what I mean. (I watched too much Whose Line Is It Anyway?)**

**PS- Have I ever put a disclaimer on? Sorry. I don't own Kim Possible. **

**NOTE: _Italics thoughts or dreams. _I think you can tell the difference. **

Kim waited for Wade's response.

Wade took a breath. "A few minutes later, when you got home, the lady was across street," he finally said.

"And?"

"An electrical current in the wires caused the camera to zoom in, and it showed this-"

Wade pushed a few buttons and the film played on the communicator.

It stayed on Kim for a second, then zoomed in on the woman across the street. She pulled her coat tighter around herself.  
In itself, that was nothing special, but Kim could see a green glow surrounding the woman's hand as she raised it.

Kim stopped breathing.

"Shego…" she whispered.

Kim was lying on her bed, thinking. She had thanked Wade for his help and shut the Kimmunicator off.

I can't believe it…she must have stolen the picture from my real parents. Yeah, that's it. She stole it…

Kim fell into a fitful dream.

Kim was a baby. She was in her stroller, and they were at the park. Her mother leaned over the stroller and handed her a rattle. "There's my little Kimmie…" she cooed. Kim heard someone in the distance calling her mother. As the voice got closer, baby Kim recognized it as her father's. He never moved in her line of sight, but she knew he was right by her stroller. "Stephanie," he said, speaking to Kim's mother. "I've gotten a call from Mr. Possible. He wants to speak to us."

_Kim's mother glanced at her. "Who will keep Kimmie?" she asked. _

"_My mother can. Possible sounded urgent."_

_Kim's mother put her face in the stroller. "You're going to go stay with Grandma. Would you like that?" she said soothingly. _

Kim woke up sweating. Glancing at the clock, which told her it was 8:00, she got out of bed and slowly got dressed.

Instead of going downstairs and having to talk to her "parents", Kim used her amazing cheerleader skills and went out the window.

Her mood was lightened slightly by her dream, however. Her biological father had called her mother "Stephanie", which wasn't Shego's name.

Kim walked to Bueno Nacho to meet Ron, who she knew would be there.

Ron looked up from his naco when the doors opened. "Hey, Kim!" he said, holding the naco out to her.

"Hi Ron," she replied, sitting dejectedly in the booth.

Ron looked as if he would try and comfort Kim, but he decided she would rather sit in silence. Wade had called him earlier that day and told him what was going on.

The Kimmunicator rang. Kim, moving sluggishly and dejectedly, answered it.

"Go, Wade."

"Hey Kim. I enhanced the tape. It's definitely Shego," Wade said, sorry he had to tell Kim.  
At that, Kim brightened. "But, I had a dream. Actually, it was more like a memory, and in it I could see my mother. She wasn't dressed like Shego, and my dad called her Stephanie."

Ron and Wade stared.

"Kim," Ron said. "I think you just had your first rant."

Wade nodded. "Yeah, Kim," he said. "That was definitely rant material."

Kim blushed. "Sorry. I just wanted to prove that-"

Kim was interrupted by a loud crash from outside Bueno Nacho. "Gotta jet, Wade," she continued, glad for any excuse to NOT think about this deal with her parents.

Drakken's most recent lair… 

"Shego!" Drakken yelled, standing up from working on their most recent acquisition.

Shego sighed and set her nail file down. "What?" she asked boredly.

"It works!" Drakken exclaimed, proudly setting a piece of perfectly toasted…toast.

"Wait-no, let me see…" Shego said, standing up angrily. "All of that was for an _actual _toaster?"

Drakken shrugged. "Ours was broken, and you know what happened the last time I tried to fix a household appliance."

Shego put her head in her hands. "Dr. D, you…you…oh man, I need a vacation."

Frowning, Drakken ignored her last statement and turned back to his new toaster.

Sighing to herself, Shego walked up the long spiral stairs to her room. Closing the door behind her and making sure it was locked, she turned the light on. Shego walked over to her mahogany dresser and pulled out her pajamas. Staring at the picture that was underneath them, she felt herself slip away into depression, again.

Angrily, she slammed the drawer closed, causing the dresser to collapse. "Perfect," she muttered. "Dr. D won't be happy about having to get me a new dresser…after all, this was _his_ fault."

Shego slipped her pajamas on and climbed into bed. She treasured her privacy, but in her heart she hated being alone. Ever since…she was always so alone.

Bueno Nacho… 

Kim and Ron ran outside as fast as they could. When they saw nothing out front that would have caused a crash, they moved toward the back of the building.

A man dressed in black sweats and wearing a black ski mask was struggling to pull himself out of the Bueno Nacho Dumpster.

"Uh, having problems?" Kim asked, eager for action.

The guy looked up at them as if he were a deer in the headlights. "Actually, yeah."

Kim couldn't stop the surprised look that crawled on her face. "Um, okay…"

She glanced at Ron, who just shrugged. "Well, he does look stuck, KP."

Kim raised her eyebrows, but went forward and helped pull the guy out of the Dumpster.

"Thank you, miss," the guy said, shaking Kim's hand.

"Why were you in the Dumpster, dude?" Ron asked.

The guy looked up at the roof of Bueno Nacho. "I was on the roof, and I fell."

"Why were you on the roof, if you don't mind me asking?" Kim asked.

The guy stared at Kim and Ron for a few seconds, then turned and walked away.  
"Oo-kay. I guess he does mind," Ron said.

Kim, however, went back to her "depressed mode" since the distraction was gone.

_**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending for this chapter. I'm burnt out from writing so much. I hope you like! **_

**PS- Most of you guessed it. What can I say? I have a twisted mind. Ideas like this wouldn't come to me if I didn't have so much free time to think about it. You have to admit, the story is kinda unique. Hmm. Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews! They MAKE MY DAY! Seriously. It lets me know that someone out there likes what I write. Sincerely, The Spooky Mulder**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hmm. This will be an interesting (or boring) chapter, considering I have absolutely NO inspiration. (At the moment; I'm sure a new episode would inspire me). Unfortunately, that could take months for them to make a new KP, so this will have to do. Sorry I make you wait for so long, those of you who wait on me every day! I'm just lazy; it's true. At least I can admit it. **

After spending another uneventful half hour at Bueno Nacho with Ron, Kim decided to head home. Her parents still had no idea that she knew the truth, and she decided to not tell them yet. Even if they weren't her biological parents, she still loved them. After all, they say that whoever raises and cares for you are your real parents.

_Tch…like it matters, _Kim thought bitterly.

Kim opened the front doors and entered her house. As far as she could tell, no one was home. _It's for the better, _she thought, going up the stairs to her room.

Kim decided that she needed a nap, so she laid across her bed and soon fell into the world of the dreams.

_Drakken's lair…_

Shego woke up at about two o'clock, and was very unhappy at the early hour.

A very loud explosion coming from Drakken's lab had awakened her. "What now?" she muttered, rising and getting dressed.

She entered Drakken's lab just in time to see him knocked on his butt from another tiny explosion. She yawned. "What did you do this time?" she asked tiredly.

Drakken leapt up and rushed back to his table. He picked up a vial and cackled evilly.

"Oo-kay…" Shego said, shrugging and sitting down in her usual chair to file her nails.

"Shego, this chemical I have just created-" Drakken began, only to be interrupted.

"Let me guess…it will do something _terrible_ to Kim Possible?" Shego said sarcastically.

Drakken seemed to be having an internal struggle. On one hand, he got to rant about finally defeating Kim Possible, and on the other, he got you yell at Shego for ruining his fun. "Yes," he said defensively.

Shego rolled her eyes. "And what would that be?"

"It's quite simple, Shego. You pour this on the unsuspecting Kim Possible, and she will slowly fade away."

On the outside Shego rolled her eyes, but inside a bomb was going off. _No! No, no, no, no! _

She sat silently, freaking out within herself, when the voice of reason took over once again. _He'll never do it, he always loses. What makes this time any different? _

After calming herself down, Shego got up from her chair. "Well, that's really…anyway. I'm going out."

Drakken was already leaning over his experiments again, and the only sign he showed acknowledging that he heard her was to wave his hand absentmindedly.

"In that case…I'll just take the credit card," Shego muttered to herself.

Kim wasn't feeling like staying at home, so she walked downstairs. Her "mom" was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Hello, Kimmie," she said. "I didn't hear you come home."

"You weren't here when I got home," Kim replied. Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled. "Oh."

"I'm going to the mall with Monique," Kim told her mom heading to the door.

"Sure thing, Kim," her mom replied, not even looking up from the newspaper.

Shego was at Club Banana, the most popular clothing store in Middleton. "Just what I need," she said to herself. "A break."

She thumbed through several different racks, but didn't find anything she really wanted.

"That's too bad," she muttered. "I was actually gonna pay for it."

Kim and Monique met at the food court and went to Club Banana from there. "I'm glad you called, girl," Monique was saying. "We needed some time together."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I could use a break from life right about now," she said, half-heartedly picking through a sale rack.

Monique and Kim were about to leave the store when Kim heard someone say, "That's too bad. I was actually gonna pay for it."

Kim whirled around to face Shego.

"You, pay for something? Like that'll ever happen," she said sarcastically, deciding to take her feelings out on Shego.

Shego gritted her teeth. "Hello, Kimmie," she said, trying to sound as evil as usual. The truth was that she just wasn't feeling bad today.

Kim cocked her eyebrow. "Decided to go shopping, and maybe steal a couple of things?"  
Shego scowled. "No, actually," she said. "I'm taking a break."

"Tch," Kim scoffed. "Like Drakken would give you a break."

It was Shego's turn to raise an eyebrow. She couldn't resist throwing it back in Kim's face. "He's too distracted with figuring out how to defeat you," she said, laughing at Kim's look.

Shego tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked away, laughing the whole time.

Kim stood in place, silently fuming.

"Uh, Kim?" Monique said after a while. "Your face is so red that Ron could re-heat one of his Nacos on it."

Wade knew Kim would probably get mad at him, but he was a genius and he had to see if he could find out. He gained access to any DNA that he could and compared it to Kim's. His computer automatically disregarded the obvious wrong ones, so several thousand choices were already eliminated.

Wade had been working on it for several hours and he was starting to doze off when his computer beeped. He jerked awake. "I don't have socks!" he shouted. Glancing around self-consciously, Wade reassured himself that no one was around to hear him.

"Two perfect matches found," the pre-recorded voice said emotionlessly.

Wade turned his gaze to the screen, staring at the two matches for Kim's parents.

"Oh no," he said.

**A/N: Muahaha! I'm SO evil! Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I don't have that much inspiration at the moment, like I've said. And, I know lots of you are anxious for me to update. So, this will have to do for the moment. I'm so glad that I've gotten all of the great reviews! Please keep it up; it makes my ENTIRE DAY!**

**Love, The Spooky Mulder**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: All right. Here it is. The all-revealing chapter. Heck, it could even be the last chapter. I don't know. A lot of you aren't going to like this, but I have had the idea for where this story was going in my head for months, so if you don't like it- tough.  
Thanks to all of you who have read it! I enjoy your input greatly. PS- I know the people are all kind of OOC (out of character). Sorry.**

Shego went back to the lair so she could throw something against the wall.

When she got there, however, she found that the place had already been trashed.

"Dr. D?" she called, walking through the rooms. "Dr. Drakken?" Shego was beginning to get freaked out. Chairs were strewn everywhere, papers were ripped and on the ground, and glass test tubes were shattered on the floor. Something had happened.

"Drew!"

The place was deserted. Not a soul was in sight. Shego ran up to Drakken's room, hoping that maybe he could be up there.

"Dr. D?" she said softly as she opened his bedroom door. He wasn't in there, but there was a note tacked to the wall. It said:

Shego- if you ever want to see Drakken alive again, capture Kim Possible and bring her to my lair.

Love, Professor Dementor

Shego felt her hand light up and enjoyed watching the note burn. Then she slowly sank on to Drakken's bed. "What do I do?" she asked herself out loud. "I either have to give Kimmie to Dementor, or allow him to keep Drakken…how can I choose between one or the other?"

Kim and Monique were at the mall's food court so Kim could blow off some steam. After several minutes of silence Monique decided to say something.

"Kim, is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Kim looked up at her friend and felt bad for not telling her everything that was going on.

"Yeah, Mon, I-" Kim was cut off by the Kimmunicator.

"Go, Wade," she said half-heartedly. Wade looked very nervous. "Well, Kim," he began. "I did some tests comparing your DNA to anyone's I could get a hold of."

Kim brightened. "You did? Why didn't you tell me? Did you get any results?"

"Whoa, hold on there Kim." Wade said. "I did, but…"

Kim didn't like Wade's hesitation. "But what? It can't be that bad can it?" she said, hope written all over her face.

"Kim, do you want to be alone?" Monique asked. Kim shook her head. "It's fine Monique. Wade, tell me now."

Wade took a breath. "Kim, this test is one-hundred percent accurate. The results are- your real parents are- Drakken and Shego."

For the first time in her life, Kim passed out.

Kim woke up in her room on her bed. Mrs. Dr. Possible was sitting next to her in a chair.

"Kimmie, you're awake! Honey, what happened?" she said.

Kim felt that if she opened her mouth she would throw up. "N-n-nothing," she managed to say.

Mrs. Dr. Possible said, "Kimmie, if it was nothing you wouldn't have passed out."

_Crap! She has a point that I can't avoid answering. _

Kim was trying to think of a good lie when her window shattered. _There is a God!_ She thought, until she looked over to see who had broken the window. _No!_

There Shego was, crouched in her window and staring at them.

"What do you want?" Kim said.

"Isn't she the one who helps the blue villain bent on taking over the world?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

Kim grit her teeth. "I can handle this, _Mom_," she said, hardly able to hold the sarcasm in as she said "mom".

"Alright, Kimmie. Just be careful," she said as she left the room.

"What do you want?" Kim repeated. Shego hopped out of the window. "I need your help," she said.

"Tch, yeah right," Kim scoffed.

"Please, just hear me out," Shego replied. Kim saw the sincere look in her eyes and felt herself relenting. _Maybe she has a reason for being evil, _she thought.

"Fine. Talk away," Kim said, crossing her arms.

"Professor Dementor kidnapped Drakken, and he left a note. It said that I have to give him you, or let him keep Drakken." Shego said, a pleading tone in her voice.

Kim blinked. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do either," Shego said. "I was hoping you'd help me rescue Drakken."

"Why would I do that?"

Shego didn't reply at first. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Please, Kimmie," she said softly.

Kim felt herself give in. "Okay, I'll help you."

Before Shego could stop herself she rushed forward and hugged Kim.

Kim awkwardly patted Shego's back, secretly happy to be hugging her.

Shego and Kim were in the bushes outside Dementor's lair.

Kim was suddenly regretting her decision to come. "So, what exactly did you have in mind?" she asked. Glancing over at Shego.

Shego looked thoughtful. "Well, I was thinking that you and I go in, we beat some henchmen up, then grab Drakken and scram."

Kim rolled her eyes. "And you needed me for this?"

Shego bit her lip. "Well, plan B was to pretend to give you up, grab Drakken, free you, and then scram, but either one's fine with me…"

Kim stood up. "That's it. I'm leaving," she said, turning to leave.

Shego reached out and grabbed Kim's arm. "Kimmie, please," she said.

Kim turned around and gave Shego a scrutinizing glare.

"Fine. If you answer a question."

Shego frowned. "Um, okay…"

"What's your real name?"

Shego was taken aback. Out of all the questions she expected Kim to ask, that was not one of them. "Who says I have one?"

Kim shrugged. "Have it your way," she said, turning to leave once more.

"Wait! All right, I'll tell you. It's Stephanie."

Kim felt the last thread of hope that Wade was somehow wrong slip away.

Kim swallowed. "Okay, let's go."

Shego was still confused about why Kim would ask her such a weird question, but she was happy that Kim agreed to stay and help.

The bushes were at least thirty feet away from the lair, so Kim and Shego had a ways to sneak. "Now can I ask you a question?" Shego said.

Kim glanced at her, but nodded her 'yes'.

"Why did you ask me that?"  
_Uh-oh, _Kim thought. "Oh, um…I was just wondering," she said.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm gonna take that as your answer?"

Kim sighed. _I may as well tell her that I know, _she thought.

"Shego-" Kim put her hand on Shego's shoulder, telling her to stop walking. "I know."

Shego was confused. "Know what?"

"That-that you and Drakken-" Kim was cut off by twelve of Dementor's henchmen coming up from behind her and Shego, their buzz batons ablaze.

"Shall we?" Shego said, glancing at Kim. Kim nodded. "We shall."

However, before either of them even had a chance to get in their fighting stances, the henchmen buzzed them. Hard.

Kim woke up tied to some sort of lab table. Shego was on her left and Drakken was on her right, and both were unconscious. Professor Dementor was standing over Kim, waiting for her to wake up. "Ah, Kim Possible," he said. "I see that you have awakened."

"Dementor, what do you want?" she spat.

"Oh, nothing much, just to DESTROY YOU ALL!"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Nothing new there," she muttered. She struggled against her bonds.

"Oh, no use trying to escape," Dementor said. "It's pure titanium. Nothing will break through it."

Kim stopped struggling. _How are we going to get out of this? _she thought.

Dementor had two of his henchmen wheel Shego and Drakken across from Kim.

"And now for the big finish," he said, grinning evilly at Kim. Kim struggled again, but still couldn't get out. Her arms were locked straight out so she couldn't reach in her pocket and get the laser ring. "What would that big finish be?" she asked.

"You get to watch them die."

Kim wasn't sure how she felt about that. "What makes you think I'd care?"

Dementor looked taken aback. "You're Kim Possible! You save every life, even if they are villains!"

Kim tried to shrug. "Well, there's nothing I can do so I won't feel that guilty."

Dementor looked angry. "Fine. I will be back." He turned and left the room, his henchmen following like obedient puppies.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. "Shego, wake up!" she said, trying to kick at her. They were too far apart, but the shouting seemed to work a little. "Shego!"

Shego moaned and tried to roll her head to the side. When she couldn't her eyes snapped open. "What happened?" she asked, looking from side to side.

Kim rolled her eyes. "What do you think happened? We got ambushed."

Shego's brow furrowed. "Oh. Well, let's bust out already."

"I kinda tried that already. My hands are too far away from my pockets." Kim said, trying to move again.

"No problem. I can get out," Shego said.

"How?"

"Well, the dope took my gloves off, thinking that stopped my power. So, he thought it was okay to put my hands next to my sides." Shego replied, her hands lighting up and melting the metal like it was nothing. She carefully did her head restraint then sat up and did her feet. Shego got up and went over to Kim. "See? Piece of-"

Dementor came in when Shego had Kim half free. "What is this! I took your gloves!"

Shego rolled her eyes. "So? It's not the gloves, buddy."

Shego blasted him away, buying her enough time to free Kim all the way.

Kim jumped up as soon as she could and had to fight Dementor's henchmen that had just come in.

Kim was fighting two henchmen while Shego was fighting six. Shego was doing fine until one henchman came from behind and dislocated her shoulder.

Shego tried her best to fight, but she was already worn out and worried, so her game wasn't so good. Another henchman buzzed her, while one hit her on the head.

Her vision slowly dimmed to black.

Shego woke up in the hospital with Kim sitting next to her in a chair. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

Kim looked up from the magazine she was pretending to read. "You passed out, G.J. came and bailed us out, and now we're here."

"What about Dementor?"

Kim smiled. "He's behind bars," she said.

Shego nodded. "And Drakken? You rescued him, right?"

Kim pointed to the other bed in the room, which Drakken was in.

"The nurse had to sedate him. He was screaming something like, 'my mother said I could play at the park'. He was waking up half the hospital," she said, shaking her head slightly. Shego's lips twitched up at the corners.

Shego's small smile turned into a frown. "What were you saying before we got captured?" she asked.

Kim's face turned the color of her hair. "Well, I was just going to say that I-"

Kim paused. _What if I never tell her? They don't have to know that I know-_

Kim's thoughts were interrupted by Shego saying, "That you what? Spit it out!"

"I know about you and Drakken," Kim blurted.

Shego blinked. "You know what?" she asked.

Kim avoided answering by asking another question. "How did you meet?"

Shego shrugged. "I had left Team Go and I met Drakken at a club for villains. He needed a partner, so I agreed to help him."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Liar," she said.

Shego was beginning to wonder what Kim was playing at. _What does she know?_

"What do you mean, 'liar'? That's how we met." Shego said, avoiding Kim's eyes.

Kim looked at her hands. "Please don't lie to me. I've been lied to enough," she said quietly.

Shego felt her heart stop. _She knows she knows she knows…_

"I'm sorry," she said.

Kim looked up and Shego felt like crying. Only her pride stopped her. "What do you want to know?"

Kim bit her lip. "I want to know how you met, and why you left me."

Shego looked up at the ceiling for a second. _So it's finally time, she thought. _

"We met in college. Actually, the Possibles introduced us. He was kind of-no, completely, crazy. We dated all though college. Then, after we graduated, we got married. One year later you were born. We were so happy-"

Shego paused to allow the memories come flooding back. "Mr. Possible called Drew one day and wanted our help with a rocket. We dropped you off at Drew's mom's- sorry about that by the way- and went to the labs. Aviarius- you remember him?"

Kim nodded.

"He came looking for me and caused an explosion. Small amounts of rocket fuel mixed with nitrogen sulfate and caught on fire. That's how he turned blue, he was trying to save the rest of us from the fire. Something hit him on the head, and that caused memory loss. He doesn't remember a thing."

Kim suddenly felt bad for Shego. She had obviously had to move on and take up a new lifestyle.

"I knew I couldn't do anything, but I couldn't leave him either so I gave you to the Possibles. They were our best friends, and I knew they'd take care of you."  
After this long narration, Kim had only one question. "Why did you become a villain and fight me all the time?"

Shego smiled. "Easy. So I could make sure you didn't get hurt."

_That was obvious, _Kim thought.

Shego lay back on the hospital pillow. _I am so tired, _she thought.

"What do we do now?" Kim asked.

Shego frowned. "That's a good question. Unfortunately memory can come and go as it pleases, so I think-" Shego paused, unsure- "maybe you should keep your old life. It would be kind of hard to change."

Kim bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah," she said.

Shego winked. "Maybe I'll let you win once and a while."

**A/N: There you have it. There could very possibly be an epilogue, depending on how many reviews I get. Let's say, 6 reviews epilogue. Sound fair? Good. **

**Until I write again, The Spooky Mulder**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/N: Okay, here's the asked for Epilogue. This is it though – the very last update. It's been real fun. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad some people out there liked my story. PS- to answer some questions: I know Shego is supposed to only be a few years younger than Kim, but for my story she isn't. Also, as I think I said in one of my previous author's notes, for the sake of the story ignore that Kim looks like her parents. And, the reason I wanted to make Shego and Drakken Kim's parents…well, it was an idea that literally hit me- I was walking down the hall at school, and ran into someone's locker that had pictures from Kim Possible in it. Also, I think it's interesting, and besides the age thing, almost possible (no pun intended). There you have it. Timbo, I hope that explained some things.**

Kim went back home, not sure she liked the decision Shego practically made for her. _It's not like she actually waited for me to answer, _she thought.

Kim opened the front door to find her 'parents' waiting. "Kim," Mr. Possible said.

_Uh-oh._

The Possibles sat Kim down in the kitchen. "Kim, we need to talk," Mr. Possible said.

Kim looked from one parent to the other. "Look, Dad- Mom already gave me this talk," she said. No smiles.

"What about?" she asked, suddenly sensing that this was very serious.

Mrs. Possible cleared her throat. "We have something to tell you, that we've been meaning to say for some time," she said.

Kim's eyes widened in realization. _They're going to tell me they're not my real parents! _

Her face relaxed. "I already know," she said.

Her parents looked surprised. "Know what?" they asked, wanting to make sure they didn't misunderstand Kim's meaning.

"I know you're not my real parents," Kim said. Before they could even voice the question she added, "Wade. Also, I kinda just figured it out."

They looked at each other. "And you're not upset?" Mrs. Possible said.

Kim shrugged. "I was at first, but I'm dealing with it," she said.

Mr. Possible looked at Mrs. Possible. "Well, do you want to know who your real parents are?" he asked. Kim shook her head. "The way I see it, you raised me and that's what a real parent is."

"Are you sure Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible said. Kim sighed. "Well, I am, but I already know anyway."

The Possibles looked surprised. "And you're not upset?"

Again Kim shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm going to go do my homework."

Kim stood up and turned to walk to her room when someone knocked on the door. "I got it!"

It was Ron. "Hey Kim!" he said. "Feeling any better?" Kim nodded. "Yeah. And I have something to tell you." They walked further in the house and shut the door.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Sure KP. What?"

Kim took a breath. "Wade found out who my real parents are."

Kim opened her mouth to tell him when the Kimmunicator went off. Kim reached in her pocket and pulled it out. "Go Wade."

Kim and Ron were in a plane on their way to Canada. "What is it with Drakken and Canada?" Ron asked. Kim frowned. "I don't know…maybe I'll ask."

Ron thought that comment slightly weird, but he didn't say anything else.

"Here's your stop!" the pilot shouted over his shoulder. Kim waved a thanks, grabbed Ron's waist, and jumped out of the plane.

They landed in some bushes outside a new lair. "Man. They really _do _start to look the same," Kim muttered.

Kim was unsure of what was going to go on, but she knew that Ron would get suspicious if she didn't go ahead. They sneaked up to the front door. "Ron, I'm tired today, so let's just go in this way," she said. Ron shrugged. "Whatever you say, KP," he said.

Kim pushed the door open. Nothing happened and no one jumped out to attack her, so Kim lead the way inside.

"Drakken, I don't think this will work," Shego said.

"Nonsense, Shego!" Drakken exclaimed happily. "This time Kim Possible won't escape my Super De-atomizer!"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like she didn't escape the last time you said that."

Drakken ignored her comment and was about to power the de-atomizer up when Kim and Ron entered the room.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shrieked. Shego rolled her eyes again and fired her hands up.

"Why do I even bother?" she said.

Kim got into her fighting stance. "I don't know," she said. Shego rushed toward Kim, keeping her eyes on Kim's the whole time. Kim realized Shego was trying to tell her that she was going to lose on purpose. They began to spar, each only doing it for show.

"Doing okay, Kimmie?" Shego whispered when they were closer together. Kim only nodded. She knew that Shego wasn't talking about the fight. "Then it's big-finish time," Shego said.

Kim grabbed Shego's upper arms and flung her across the room as Ron broke Drakken's machine.

Kim didn't call the police, though. She just grabbed Ron and left Shego and Drakken.

The next day she and Ron were at the mall with Monique. "Kim," Ron said. "The other day you were going to tell me something."

Kim raised an eyebrow as they walked around. "What other day?"

"Yesterday before we had to go save the world," he said. "You were going to tell me what Wade found out about your real parents."

It was Monique's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You haven't told him yet?" she mouthed.

Kim shook her head and gave a sheepish smile.

"About that…" she said, putting an arm around Ron's shoulder as they walked through the crowded mall.

**A/N: There's your epilogue. Depending on what kind of reviews I get, I may make an alternate one. It could happen. If not, thanks for staying with my story.**

**Until I write again, The Spooky Mulder**


End file.
